


The Flower

by Spacelight



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Future tenticles, M/M, Original Character(s), Roronoa Zoro Needs a Hug, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacelight/pseuds/Spacelight
Summary: Um...Zoro has a unique curse and things aren't going so well; Sanji is upset about it, and Zoro offers a strategy. This is a kinda crack fic; I don't know yet how this will go. So far I think this crack fic deserves my bad fanart as a companion piece. ;) Enjoy.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 17
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

  


He lightly brought the cigarette to his lips, and inhaled slowly, then he parted his mouth and the smoke swirled back out.

The wooden door pulled open and closed, and he heard quick foot steps approaching until they stopped.

His brown eyes lazily fluttered open and he saw a blurred image of a dark sleeve.

A hand landed on his shoulder, pressing him against the kitchen wall.

Those fingers easily plucked the cigarette from his hand, though he wasn't really holding it anyway.

"What the fuck is going on here?" the cook growled, and he leaned in to his space.

"What? I can't even sit here?" Zoro growled back, but his hand extended forward, and he caught Sanji's hair lightly in between his fingers, lifting the strands out from his forehead, so that he could momentarily see both of those glaring eyes staring at him.

That suprised the cook, but he frowned and grabbed his hand, pushing it away.

Zoro sighted, reaching out his hand towards the cigarette.

"That was mine."

Sanji growled, putting the cigarette to his own lips. He inhaled the smoke, before slowly blowing it out.

Zoro stared at him.

Sanji's jaw tightened and he went to the sink, picking up a plate and turning on the water.

Zoro crossed his legs and leaned back against the wall, staring into the space.

The water ran in the sink but he didn't here anything being washed, so he turned to see what was up.

The cook was just leaning against the sink, his fingers gripping the sides, as the water ran down.

"Oj," Zoro said lightly, looking at him with concern.

Sanji turned slowly from staring at the sink to look back at him, and Zoro could tell he was upset.

"How long do you think you have?" Sanji whispered.

Zoro growled, putting his hands over his head.

"That's a dumb question," he muttered, looking away at the ceiling.

Something shattered to the floor and Zoro blinked before a pair of strong hands tugged at his shirt again, and this time, Sanji pulled him closer.

Zoro breathed in, as Sanji's lips neared his own, and then they stopped a few inches from mouth; Zoro realized that despite the chain smoking, Sanji smelled good.

The cook tightened his grip on his shirt and Zoro looked up calmly at his glaring eyes.

"You're not going to be sitting here, in my kitchen, on top of my counter, smoking my cigarettes, telling me that you don't give a shit."

Zoro thinly smiled.

"You were avoiding me, so I decided to visit."

Sanji's head dropped a little and he sighted, before he looked up, and his eyes looked determined.

Zoro liked that Sanji never gave up on anything, even now.

"Just do us all a favor, and don't try to do anything stupid, not until we figure out how to take this thing off your head," he said pointing to the pink flower or what was left of it, growing from the top of Zoro's head.

Zoro's gaze followed the cook's finger, and he could see partly one of the pink petals peeking out of his own hair.

His eyes softened as he looked back at the cook.

"You can touch it if you want, you know, it doesn't hurt me."

Sanji's eyes widened a little, as he looked at the pink flower; it's petals glittered in the dim light of the kitchen, and the color of Zoro's green hair made it look like it belonged there.

"Stop taking it so lightly; this thing is terrible. That hag fucking cursed you."

The cook growled in frustration and slowly released his shirt, bringing his hand tentatively to Zoro's face.

"C'mon Moss-head," Sanji frowned and his voice felt a little tight.

Zoro's eyes widened a little, feeling Sanji's fingers on his cheek, and his gaze flickered away.

"Okay, already, but I'm not taking it lightly. I'm just tired," he said, crossing his arms.

Sanji bit his lip.

"You don't think it's because of it?"

Zoro shrugged but a small vain popped on his forehead.

"How am I supposed to know that? I always take naps."

Sanji's eyebrow narrowed in thought and he moved back to relight the cigarette.

"Yeah, but.."

Zoro closed his eyes.

"Forget about it for now," he said confidently.

Sanji nodded lightly, and he moved further back to pace the room.

"Okay, so from now on Moss-head, you need to remember to not save anyone, and that includes any kind of physical help. Just in case."

Zoro's eyes opened, and his lip turned up.

Sanji stopped pacing, before he ran his hand over his face with a light growl.

"That's exactly what I think of that plan," Zoro said amusingly.

Sanji came back to stand next to Zoro, and his hand extended, until the swordsman felt his warm hand touch his hair lightly.

"From saving Nami, twice, Usopp, Chopper and Robin, you only have 3 petals left," Sanji said softly.

"I can count," Zoro grunted back, feeling the need to frustrate the cook.

Sanji glared back, but his eye looked away in thought.

"Idiot, if all of them fall, she said, she said, you're going to die," Sanji whispered.

Zoro leaned forward, and his own hand reached out and touched Sanji's jaw, turning his head lightly, so that the cook would meet his gaze.

Sanji's eyes were looking sad, but he must of seen something else pass through Zoro's own gaze because his curly eyebrow narrowed.

"So, are you ready to be Luffy's second?" Zoro said confidently and his lips turned upwards into a grin.

"What?" Sanji said, surprised.

"You said, I can't save anyone right? You think you can handle it then?"

Sanji searched Zoro's confident gaze, and then he moved back, bringing his cigarette against his lips in thought.

Zoro saw how Sanji's mouth twitched upwards in between the cigarette.

"Hmm, I can handle it Moss-head; but let's face it, I'm the multitasker around here, and you're simply the muscle. I don't see how this can work."

Zoro shrugged, crossing his hands.

"Don't worry about it. It settled then; your foot is protecting him now and I'm going to be cooking now."

Sanji's eyes widened but then they flickered with some heat and he crossed his arms.

"Deal."

Zoro pushed himself off the counter, and approached Sanji, resting a heavy hand on top of his shoulder.

"Get ready to eat what I'm cooking, Cook, and remember that we don't spoil anything," Zoro said and a small little grin appeared on his lips.

Sanji's eyebrow twitched.

"I fear the consequences," he said, and went back to the sink, sighing a little as he saw the plate smashed on the wooden floor.

"You want me to.." Zoro offered lightly.

"No, just sit there," Sanji glared and he went to get the broom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just having fun..totally giving myself liberties on the kitchen and everything including plumbing. haha. I hope you are okay with my Zoro; I kinda tried to channel his more softer side. Trying to bring myself back to my old style of writing (not there yet, when I used to describe more lol). I got a new computer! I'm so happy. I don't have to type with two fingers anymore. lmao.

Zoro looked in the mirror and slowly lifted his finger and touched it. 

The pink petal bounced lightly off his finger; it didn't hurt him, but he hadn't told Sanji that he could feel it just like he could feel his own hair. 

Zoro tilted his head over the sink, and grabbed the watering can; he angled it, so that the water poured directly onto his head, and he felt the water running over his shoulders and down his sides in the process. 

He lifted his head, and looked back at his reflection; the flower looked the same, but he had this urge to water it. It wouldn't hurt to at least keep it happy. 

He blinked a few times, as the water ran into his eyes and he wiped it quickly off his face with his arm. 

Standing up straight, he growled lightly, and grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling it upwards until he managed to roll it up and over his head. He dropped his shirt to the side and looked down to see the floor all wet; he was already making a mess. He smiled lightly before he extended his hand and took the mop next to the toilet. 

Keeping the place clean wasn't going to be a big deal; Zoro thought, as he mopped the floor. He was used to physical labor, but he volunteered to take over the cooking for the cook, and he had to admit,that even though he was confident, he wasn't entirely the best at cooking. Okay, he didn't actually know how to cook, but it couldn't be that hard since the Curly-brow could do it, right? 

Zoro put the mop down, and walked out of the bathroom. He scratched his head and looked around. The place was neat. The cook had cleaned it up before he left. All the knives were neatly put away, the the cutting boards hung on the walls, and the pots and pans were away too. Zoro gazed softened as he looked over the counter near the sink. Sanji would be always busy chopping away at something over there; he always kept busy in here. It was almost too quiet now. 

Zoro walked over to the counter and and leaned on it. He hadn't really moved in here or anything like that. He preferred sleeping outside most of the time now anyway and not with the crew. He supposed the curse kinda made everyone on edge, so he tried to make it easier on everyone by not constantly reminding them that he might die. 

The cook was wrong; he wasn't taking it lightly at all. It was just the way he always dealt with everything; there was no point in worrying about something if it didn't even happen, and also he was confident that they would have a cure for this thing; they were in plenty of worse situations then this. It's not like he couldn't fight, he just couldn't help anyone while he was fighting. He wasn't even sure if that was the problem, but then again it seemed like it. He did save them from one person or another, though he saved Nami by simply extending his hand to catch her arm when she was falling, and that counted too. 

Zoro sighted and stretched his arms up; he needed to take a nap, but it wasn't yet the time. 

He walked to the sink and looked down; Sanji had washed the rest of the dishes for him. Zoro smiled lightly to himself while thinking of the cook. He remembered that he told the Curly-brow that if he was going to be Luffy's second, and if he was going to be serious about it, he had to go workout. Zoro really wanted to go see what kind of workouts that idiot was going to come up with and if he could he really manage Luffy without losing his shit all day, but he had to make dinner soon.

"What should I make?" He said, out loud, and walked to the corner to see the refrigerator next. 

He approached it and froze. 

It was locked; Zoro almost rolled his eyes. Curly-brow forgot the simplest thing. 

He grabbed the lock and pulled at it hard. 

Nothing. 

"pff.. Stupid," he whispered, and moved back, taking two of his swords out. Zoro started at the lock, and his stance widened. 

"I'm not going to play around here," he said, glaring at the refrigerator. 

Suddenly the door to the kitchen swung open and Zoro turned, relaxing his stance in the process. 

Nami walked in,and she looked serious, and after that, there was laughter from the door, and Luffy shoved his way besides her, and Ussop pushed behind him and Chopper's head peaked out from Usopp's shoulders. 

"Hey watch it, you're stepping on my foot." 

"Not fair, I was here first. " 

No, you weren't, I was." 

"Move over, I can't see." 

"Hi, Zoro!" 

Zoro put his swords away and smiled lightly at Chopper, before his eyes narrowed. 

"Oj, what's going on?" 

Luffy smiled lopsided, and eyed him curiously. 

"Are you going to be the cook now? Will you cook me more meat then Sanji?" 

Nami rolled her eyes. 

"That's all you can think about?" 

Luffy shrugged, "What? I think Zoro could cook me a lot of meat; he can carry a lot." 

"Idiot, this isn't a competition." 

"Why not? Usopp just made Sanji this training thing; it moves around and Sanji's been training. It's so cool!" 

Zoro's eyes widened a notch, but he looked up with a smirk and crossed his arms. 

"Pfft, I give him like a day, before he has to rest for a week." 

Luffy looked at Zoro, and then back at Nami, and smiled. 

"See, it is a competition." 

Nami's fist landed on his head hard, and he grabbed it, whining. 

"Moron, this is serious." 

"I have to agree with Nami. How do we know that Zoro can actually cook something edible." 

Zoro's vain popped on his forehead and he growled at Usopp, walking closer to the crew, who were all crowded at the door. 

Nami walked up to Usopp and punched him at the top of his head. 

"Ouch, I'm on your side!" Usopp whined and he moved further into the kitchen. 

Zoro felt Robin's hands lightly touch his shoulder and he looked to see a hand extended from his back, and there was a pink apron in it's grasp. 

Zoro eyed the apron suspiciously and looked at Robin; she was still outside the door frame, looking in with a small smile. 

"No," he grunted, and pushed the apron with his hand, glancing back at the rest of the crew. 

Usopp smiled, and laughed, while still rubbing his head in pain, "Oh, if your going to play the part, you got to wear the right clothes!" 

Zoro's eyes closed before he lightly growled and without looking, he grabbed the apron from Robin's hand. 

"Fine; whatever. Are you guys done in here? Because I'm leaving." he said, as he put on the pink apron over his naked chest, and quickly tied the strings tying in a tight knot at his waist. 

"Wait, Zoro, you can't just go, remember that it's not really like a good idea right now," Nami said. 

"I know, but I need to go hunting," Zoro shrugged, and looked over at Luffy. 

"Okay, let's go!" Luffy smiled and ran out.

**Author's Note:**

> 🏴☠️  
> Hope u like my companion art lol.
> 
> **All inspiration for fighting scenes are up to Water 7 arc as that is were I am currently at.;)
> 
> **All cooking inspiration will be from my experience (which is bad lol).
> 
> * Finishing my fic Attention before I come here. OP readers have been my all time favorites, so I would like to continue writing for u guys even if it's crap, I will try. :)


End file.
